Reicheru (Rachael) the Yokai Spirit
Biography Reicheru The Yokai Spirit (Born November 15, 1599, age 413) is the ghost of Reicheru Chaiko (Born 1599-Died 1613, age 14) who is a young girl from the 16th-17th century. She was convicted of witchcraft, playing with Japanese Dolls made of wood, refusal to take Mario Todaro III's Luigi Todaro (1599-1685) on a date but she refused to. The 3rd reason was because she had flame controlling abilities to make fire larger or smaller. This made the Todaro Family believe that she was a witch and thus she was taken to Italy by his grandfather, Mario Todaro III and killed there (although she had attempted to escape). When she went to Rome, Italy, where the Todaro Family were residing at the time because she had an ovarian cyst, which was removed successfully, and when she stared at a fireplace then a flame grew larger and was sentenced to death by hanging herself and committing suicide 80 days after she turned 14 years old. A recreated, immortal, and immune ghost which was her, came because Reicheru Chaiko was never put to rest, or decomposed either. It is unknown what had become of her body. She wants revenge on the Todaro's for hurting her. Her title is the Gray Yokai or the Fire Witch. She haunts the courthouse in Italy she was killed in. She was very vengeful, and Sophie managed to calm her down, and she joined the team. She offers generosity to people in Japan, but violent and cruel outrages to those whose ancestor killed her (Angelo, Pietro, Giovanni, and Giuseppe) but she also wants revenge on Stacie and Marshall as much as the 3 swear singers and Giuseppe. She enjoys some music, well some of it. Reicheru Chaiko died in the Edo Period, and was one of the survivors of the Azuchi-Momoyama Period alongside her parents due to being unborn-3 years old, but dying 14-11 years later. While she was in the courthouse, she couldn't leave because the people wouldn't let her and constantly bullied her until when Sophie, Nicole, Plankton, Catherine and friends arrived to prove the citizens that she wasn't a witch. She then fleed the courthouse to go to Japan to see how much it changed throughout 400 years. She is an optional team member until the last world, where a Fire, Water, Earth, and Air Jewel is needed, which is a huge problem because none of the members can control fire, but Sophie, Plankton, and Catherine can control Water, Earth, and Air, respectively, but you can go back to Italy and she asks you if she wants to join, say yes, then go back and open the Fire Gate. According to Luigi, she had the beauty of a goddess, but she was unaware of it. Human Life Before Birth Satoko got pregnant with her in 1598, November 15th, in order to protect the unborn child from getting killed by Mario Todaro III, who was after her because Satoko got fire controlling powers when she was pregnant. She went 2 months past her due date (September 14th), and lost them when she gave birth, but when she gave birth, 5 things happened. When Toshio said it was a girl, the lanterns in the house were destroyed, the lights went out, pieces of fire appeared, and Satoko almost died. Birth and Life Reicheru Kasai Chaiko was born in Kyoto, Japan on 15th November 1599 to Satoko and Toshio Chaiko, at the age of 6, she was diagnosed with a rare, fatal ovarian cyst that weighed 8 pounds and she only had a few years to live, and she could die if she hit 14 years old and it would go to up 10 pounds and crush and destroy her reproductive system and the infected ovary and she would bleed to death from the inside, the cyst was removed in Italy, 1613, November 14th. And 3 weeks later, she was put on trial and hanged by Mario Todaro III due to her mysterious fire abilities, refusal to take his grandson out on a date or even marry him, and witchcraft by playing with her Japanese tradition dolls, and her death caused her immune ghost to appear, and get revenge. Ghost Life As a ghost, she was unable to leave the courthouse until the 1630s, and in 2006, she also rivaled a male, 59-year old water ghost named Alessandro Todaro, whom she fighted with an became rivals in 2006, the same year Pokemon Diamond and Pearl were released in Japan, she is befriended by SNFW Team once Sophie the Otter calmed her down, who witnessed her death in a flashback, she joined the team later on. She also became a commander once the heroes round up friends they recruited on their journey to form the Team Terrific 10. Meeting Takashi and Kazuki Sato The Terrific 10 made a portal to a galaxy for ghosts that Reicheru can enter to see if she's happy, she meets Kazuki Sato, who fell in love with her, and her friend, Takashi Sato, Kazuki and Reicheru married in 2014 (or 2040). Official Theory Bio A young Japanese teenage female from the 1600's, she had godlike psychic and fire powers, who got executed by a water-elemental controlling family called the Todaro family and hanged, she has the ability to control fire after her death in 1613, which she found out herself after destroying a picture of Luigi Todaro. Names in different languages Chinese (Taiwan): 火神, Huǒ shén (Fire God) Chinese (China): 火蜘蛛, Huǒ zhīzhū (Fire Spider) Chinese (Cantonese): 开裂火焰, Kāiliè huǒyàn (Prononced: hoi (1), lit (6), fo (2), jim (6) (Cracking Flame) Russian: Поражение пламенем, Porazheniye plamenem (Flame Strike) Korean: 화재 스타, hwajae seuta (Fire Star) German: Knallkörper (Firecracker) Abilities Powers Immortality due to being a ghost Flight Illusions Telekinesis Sumo Summon (Summons illusionary Sumos) Death Smile (Everytime she smiles in an evil way, the target blows up, destroying it from the inside) Invisibility Walk through everywhere like a ghost Manipulate elements, mostly fire. (see below) Mera-Mera (Demonic Power: Fire): Controls and turns into fire, and make objects ablaze at will, most of her attacks are fire-based, this her most used ability, she was gifted with the power when she was born, as a toddler, she had no control over the power until her school-age years were she could control perfectly. Possession (Can possess multiple objects) Forms Vengful Reicheru: Glows red and yellow and fire and lightning surround her, her face starts morphing into a fox's face and head starts stretching Hero Reicheru: Glows blue and flies extremely fast Darkness Reicheru: Glows red and everything explodes around the radius (Except allies) Fox Reicheru ~ Takes in the form of a gray-black nine-tailed fox with white tail tips, and is non-transparent, it is used by her to go in Lake Hoohaw, she can still speak, her feet, which are covered in blue fire hotter than over 9000°F burns every thing it touches, to stop this, She levitates instead. Demonic Reicheru: This happens due to negative energy, she has fire surrounding her, her eyes glow red, and her hair is make of fire, and has sharp teeth, She has little control over this form, in this form, she doesn't recongize the team anymore, and her hair and fire corrode everything it touches, the aligement of this form is Evil, there is 4 formes of this form, the higher the number, the more powerful she gets and more flames cover her, the Wonder Guard develops in her 4th form, the higher the number, the more hotter her fire becomes, in Forme 1, it is 10,000°F, in Forme 2, it is 20,000 °F, in Forme 3, it is 30,000 °F, in Forme 4, it is 50,000 °F, makig her fire and attacks extremely deadly and not even a single thing can touch her, not even water can put out her fire, the fire in Forme 4 is hot enough to prevent volcanic magma from touching her, however, she can go higher, if she goes higher, she'll unleash, Entei Form. Entei Form: This is the name given to Demonic Forms beyond 4, she becomes a fire queen, she isn't covered in flames, but she has more fire surronding her body. Entei Burst Form: This form is immune to Crazy Power and it goes to over 6 million degrees, she has more fire surronding her and she has rings of fire. The form wears off after 10 seconds, and can only be used twice per battle. Burning Entei Form: This form, is a stronger version, but it never wears off. Attacks Mind Control: Causes enemies to attack themselves "Stay with us!": Heals the team's hit points Nerima Flash (練馬フラッシュ, Nerima furasshu): Fires a elemental attack that leaves the target Poisoned, Burned, Frozen, Paralyzed or Trapped depending on the weather unless in Demonic form, regardless of weather, it is mostly used in the sunlight Flash Bomber (フラッシュ爆撃機, Furasshubonbā): A more powerful version of Nerima Flash that also KOs the target Attract: Winks romantically at the target with sheer beauty, only works on males, then she attacks the distracted target, she uses this on Giuseppe Todaro so she can distract Stacie so she could attack her. Ghost-Otter-Magician-Spellcaster-Plankton-Nicole Storm: An group attack that does a huge amount of damage, Catherine lifts Nicole and Sophie up in the air using her abilities, Plankton is held up by Reicheru (who can carry him despite his size), and Reicheru fires an Nerima Flash, then Plankton smashes into the target, then Nicole fires Sophie and she hits the target using a steel helmet, and Malek sends out his rabbit and the rabbit explodes on contact, causing a lot of damage Karate Chop: Does a karate chop at her foes, making them take damage. Will-o'-Wisp (人魂, Hitodama) ~ Fires blue fireballs at the target Samurai Sword ~ Attacks enemies with a Samurai sword. Fire Bullet Train (火災新幹線, Kasai Shinkansen)~ An unavoidable attack where she is on fire, and it is extremely deadly Flame Blitz (火炎電撃戦の, Kaen dengeki-sen no) ~ A firey attack which causes damage Hot Burn (燃やす暑い, Moyasu atsui) ~ An attack used by her Demonic Form to attack Giuseppe in the middle of the night Wonder Guard ~ Very similar to Alessandro's, but instead of going through, it burns instead, even water can't break this Wonder Guard, because the water heats up and it just goes so hot that she takes a step back, this develops in her 4th Demonic form Chaos Flame (カオス炎, Kaosu-en) ~ Reicheru's strongest attack, the opponent is put into enternal fire, this attack also supresses the target's ability for one turn, and she weakens the target, and finishes them off. Foxes of Fire (炎の狐, Hono no Kitsune) ~ Reicheru is surrounded in fire and streams flamethrowers come down at the target, and the head part appears to look like a fox's face, and smashes into the target. Mera Mera Mera Mera (メラメラメラメラ, Mera-Mera-Mera-Mera) ~ An attack where Reicheru makes fire appear in her hand and it is thrown as a beam Inferno (猛火, Mōka) ~ An attack where flamethrowers come out of the ground at high speeds, target most likely to get burnt, Demon Blaze Entei (鬼炎エンテイ, Akuma bureizuentei) ~ Flies into the air, makes herself surronded in fire, and then makes a dragon made of fire and the fire-dragon attacks the target Flame Sword (炎ソード, Honō sōdo) ~ Sets her fire-proof sword ablaze and attacks the target. Ace of Spades Flare (スペードフレアのエース, Supēdofurea no ēsu) ~ Fires Heat-Seeking sun-resembling fireballs and yells "Sayonara!" and they are strong enough to kill an entire flock of birds, according to her. Entei Tornado (エンテイ竜巻, Entei tatsumaki) ~ Spins around and makes a destructive firey tornado, this attack is extremely deadly and more destructive in Demonic Form 4 Flame Commander: Fire Emperor (炎司令: 火災帝, Honō shirei: Kasai-tei) ~ One of Reicheru's strongest attacks, she makes a fireball shaped like the sun, fires it at the target and it explodes in flames Fire Fist of Shock (衝撃の火拳, Shōgeki no hiken) ~ Makes her hand surrounded in fire, randomly vanishes and distracts the target, then appears and punches them for 10-15 minutes. Vomit Shock-Proof Fire (ショックプルーフ火災を吐く, Shokkupurūfu kasai o haku) ~ Protects herself with an unbreakable shield that protects herself from Vomit-based attacks Death-Fire (死亡火災, Shibō kasai) ~ A blazing fire that can kill mortals, and it can break Wonder Guards for 10 turns, Reicheru's signature attack in her Entei Form. The attack is not easily possible to avoid. However, Crazy Power students, especially graduated students, can hardly take any damage, but they still get their Wonder Guard taken away. Hanabi-Water Storm (花火水の嵐, Hanabi mizu no arashi) ~ A combination of Sophie's water storm and Reicheru's Bellatrix Fire, Star of Sirius, and Regulus Leo Entei together, not only this destroys Crazy Power and its abilities, prevent ghosts with Crazy Power attacking them and their allies, and weakens, they will also get washed away, Blazing Fire Form: In this form, her kimono is gone, her skin becomes a reddish-orange color leaving her nude with her body surrounded in fire for clothes, red-yellowish fire makes up a pair of panties and a tanktop-bra, her body is covered in orange flames and her hair is now a fiery blaze, her teeth become fangs, her hands become claw-like, her sword is called Pele after the Hawaiian goddess of fire, which also made of fire, she can change into fire Vomit attacks don't affect her as she makes them overheat to the point they vaporize when it goes near Black Rain: Causes fire bombs to come out of the sky followed by black rain, damages every target on the field, also known as Acid Rain. The three ancient attacks Star of Sirius (シリウスの星, Shiriusu no hoshi) ~ A blazing fire ball so large that can be very deadly, especially to those with Crazy Powers. Bellatrix Fire (ベラトリックス火災, Beratorikkusu kasai) ~ A eternal fire that blocks people with Crazy Powers from attacking the user and their allies, on rare cases, the attack will stop Crazy Powers from working and its abilities. Regulus Leo Entei (レグルス獅子座エンテイ, Regurusu shishi-za entei) ~ A blue blazing fire that weakens people with Crazy Powers. Interests Likes *Malek's Magic Shows *Sophie the Otter *Peace *Catherine the Spellcaster *Malek the Magician *Emily the Fairy Queen (depends on goal) *Plankton *Crush 40 *Julien-K *Pokémon *Planktonine *Working for SNFW *Gackt *Supernanny Girl *Watching Giuseppe or his siblings suffer *Paula Iconic *Gemma the Good Witch *Alyssa the Wolf *Origami *Sushi *Japanese Mythology *Japanese Tea Ceremonies *Rice *Horror Movies *Kazuki Sato *Manga *Anime *AKIRA *Transformers *Attack on Titan *Avatar (not to be confused with the 2009 film) Dislikes *Anyone who stands in her way *The Todaro siblings doing rotten deeds *Mario Todaro III *The plague *The entire Todaro Family (except for the good Todaros such as Monalisa) *Getting hugged *Death *Violence *War *Spice Girls (Really annoys her!) *Emily the Fairy Queen (only when she hugs her and depends on goal) *9 to 5 by Dolly Parton *Kids getting hurt *Giuseppe Todaro *Stacie Todaro *Angelo Todaro *Pietro Todaro *Marshall Todaro *Giovanni Todaro *Silliness *Immaturity *Anyone who mocks her *Her scars from getting hit in the breasts and legs, and the stitched scar when she got her ovarian cyst removed *People or animals touching her kimono *People touching her neck *Alessandro Todaro *Weeaboos Political Views Reicheru refuses to vote for any political party because of most of them having poor reputations, and has a strong dislike of most of the politicans in Nothern Ireland, where she lives in Real Life. Her least favorite political party is Sinn Féin, which has a poor reputation in Northern Ireland due to them claiming the Easter Rising, leaders with a terrorist past and a part of a group that killed over 1,800 people, and wanted people who see themselves as British, such as herself aswell as Irish to give up their identity If she ever lived in the United States, she would refuse to vote. She identifies herself as a Northern Irish Free Thinker and does things sometimes outside her own traditions. Appearance She has the hourglass yet petite figure and she is slim-bodied, she bares a mark a resemblance to Footballmatch the Fairy Queen except her hair is dark brown-black, she also resembles her parents, having her father's facial features and her mother's beauty, she has the ghostly transparency that seems to be glowing, she wears a gray-white kimono, which has a triangular shape and many spots on it, the triangular area and spots are actually dried blood after an Mario Todaro III hit her leg and her breasts, leaving red scars that are covered by her kimono, her feet isn't transparent but are rarely seen, underneath is a stitched scar, which happened when she went to Italy to get a cyst in her right ovary removed, which was successful, she seems to hate the scar and never takes her kimono off. At the back, you see a flame shaped mark near the feet area of her kimono, which is absent in her Demonic form due to her feet being in flames. During celebrations, especially poll days, she is wearing the same kimono due to being intact, she wears flame-shaped locket that holds a picture of both her parents and hairclips, she also holds a Vulpix plush doll In her Entei Forms, she now wears catsuit-like clothing underneath with a robe made of fire instead of her usual kimono, unlike her Demonic Form, her hair and hands stay the same but the flames are over 80,000 degrees, she is also known in this form as the The Ghost God of Fire. In the games She is first seen in the opening, then she appears in Italy, which is celebrating The Season of The Fire Witch, and she teleports the Todaro siblings to Italy, and when Sophie enter Mario Todaro III's courthouse, she was teleported to 1613 in the same courthouse, The Fire Witch turned out to be a 14-year old Japanese girl who was sentenced to death, the flashback ends when Mario Todaro III sentenced her to be hanged, Sophie first sees her, breaking and destroying pictures of Mario Todaro III. Sophie asks her what is she doing, then replies that the man in the picture killed her 400-years ago is Mario Todaro III, which shocks Sophie and her friends, Sophie asks if he was related to Giuseppe Todaro, and she said yes, and continued to destroy the pictures, and said "THOSE PEOPLE THINK I'M A WITCH!" then Sophie said it wasn't true. Then Sophie realized that she knew Reicheru and told her the time the two first met. Sophie stated that they first met in October 2011 when Reicheru was almost 412 years old and the two met when Sophie was in Lake Hoohaw. Sophie also mentioned the time that the pair first met Giuseppe in November of the same year. Theory Smash Brawl Bio Personality Reicheru's general personality varies depending on the situation, similar to Sophie the Otter. At first, she was vengeful, aggressive and violent, after she joined the SNFW, she is thoughtful, shy, calm, collected, soft-spoken, kind, and acts like a helpful big sister. When she's hugged, she has a cranky personality, despite this personality, she is more prone to use violent swearwords when angered. She is also shown to show great respect for the Sato, Sachi, and Sato Families (except Takumi Sato), and her own, but not the Todaro Family, calling them useless, disgusting, horrible, mean, money-grabbing and filthy and is prone to shout insults and embarrasing stories about them very loudly. Despite this, she doesn't really hate Italians, and enjoys people from Rome, just hates the Todaro family, not any other family from Italy, she also hardly smiles and gives off laughs to people who are suffering, mainly Todaros, she commonly is seen with a scowl in the anime and usually is a violent swearer like her game counterpart. In her Demonic form, she is very violent and destructive, and doesn't recongize the team anymore, until she manages to control herself in her 4th form and higher. During warnings that she gives, her personality turns too serious. She hates it when people touch her kimono, causing her to turn violent and start kicking people or animals away, the reason for this is the scars. She didn't like Luigi Todaro because his family were Demonic Power traitors and she hated the Todaro Family. She and her parents and her ancestry had strong hatred for the Todaro Family and disowned people who married them or were supporting them. In Real Life, she is very shy, seclusive and reserved, she doesn't spend her time socialising too much and enjoyed the solitude. Reicheru Chaiko's Family Tree The ones with red font are disowned members or not considered members at all, ones without red font are non-disowned members. *Mother: Satoko Chaiko (1577-1614) *Father: Toshio Chaiko II (1579-1615) *Uncle: Yoshi Chaiko (1578-1679), Takeshi Chaiko (1581-1613) *Aunt: Giuseppina Todaro-Chaiko I (1579-1680), Shika Chaiko II (1580-1613) *Cousin: Angelo Todaro I (1599-1686), Satsuki Chaiko (1599-1615) *Grandmother: Shizuka *Grandfather: Shigeru *Great Uncle: Toshio Chaiko I (1534-1544) To see more of the Chaiko Family line, go here. Quotes Reicheru Chaiko (1599-1613) "If I am never put to rest, I will kill you all and your (bleep)ing descents, I will make you sorry! Sayonara!" ~ Moments before Chaiko's death "YOU DON'T HAVE AN CYST IN YOUR REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM AND YOU'RE A BOY!" Reicheru yelling at Luigi Todaro "I disowned my uncle because he married that filthy (bleep)ing Todaro traitor!"~ Reicheru proudly tells her father that she disowned her uncle. "GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM, YOU'RE ANNOYING AND YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Reicheru before her operation at Luigi Todaro. "NO! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A BAD UNCLE!" ~ A 6-year old Reicheru to her uncle Yoshi about marrying Giuseppina. Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (starting 1613) "It was horrible, I was based on a girl, she was with her parents in the Edo... THEN THAT HORRIBLE MAN CAME, HE TOOK HER AWAY, AND NEITHER EVER SAW THEM AGAIN! Her ghost appeared, and that ghost is me." ~ Reicheru talking to the team about how her past life. "I just want revenge." Reicheru talks to Plankton "YOU BETRAYED MY FAMILY!" "Are you related to the Twitaros?" Reicheru asks Paula "I tried to escape, but she got caught." ~ Reicheru talking about when she tried to escape execution "Huh? how come you're not like them, Paula, Imogen, Rico, Myles, Lucy, Marisa, and Corey?" ~ Reicheru's response to Paula and her kids saying that they are not going to hurt her. "GO AWAY! AHHHHHHHHH! I WILL BURN AND MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Reicheru's Demonic Form screaming to the team. "I had a gift when I was alive that made me control the size, power of fire, she got it from her dad's side but the gift skipped him." ~ Reicheru telling her gift to the team "Your dad killed you? son of a (bleep)!, I felt very sorry! I was a female very much like you, we were in teen years at death, I was 14, you were 18, those people who killed us were (bleep)ing cruel (long bleep)s, I hated them, I really wanted my revenge on the Todaro Family, I never returned to my parents because I was plotting my 400-year old revenge on them." Reicheru talking to Kazuki Sato "I'm not Alessandro, but I get to handle weapons, control fire, and burn objects and my element is very useful for getting into impossible buildings." Reicheru smugly tells Rico of her element to control fire. In the Theory Animated Her debut was "Ghost Courthouse in Italy." Is where Sophie, Malek, Plankton, and Nicole explore a haunted Italian courthouse, and is rumored that it is haunted by a ghost of a Japanese girl who was executed by the Todaro's ancestor, she later appears to Sophie, who attacked her, but Sophie manages to stop her in the process by holding her hand, she calms down at the expense and joins the alliance, revealing her 400-year old past, and said she was killed by a man named Mario Todaro III, who executed her for witchcraft by playing with Japanese tradition dolls. She is voiced by Rumi Ochiai in the Japanese version, and Meredith McCoy in the English version. She is shown to reanimate her former self, but it is one-time only, it appeared in "Reanimated." is where she animated her badly ruined 414-year old corpse, she manages to take out Alessandro using it. In G.I. Giuseppe Her debut was "Attack of the ****ing Super Six!" the usual actors voice her as well here. She marks a second appearance in "Japanese Assault!" Acting is based on comments' transcripts, she is shown to have element controlling powers (such as light, fire, wind, and water). Conversations Reicheru Chaiko (1599-1613) Yoshi: "I married Giuseppina Todaro." 7 years old and Toshio looked shocked Toshio: "YOU MARRIED A DEMONIC POWER TRAITOR?!" looks at Reicheru Yoshi: "Reicheru..." comes closer to Reicheru, but Satoko stands infront of her protectively Satoko: "Don't come any closer to her!" Yoshi: "Cheru, please take this....." offers her a Japanese tradition doll Reicheru: "No! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! EVEN IF IT'S A DOLLY! I WON'T HAVE IT! JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME, YOU CHAIKO TRAITOR! MOMMY, AUNT SHIKA, BURN HIM OFF THE FAMILY TREE! HE BETRAYED US, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! I WANTED TO GROW IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS BUT NOT ANYMORE!" looks sad Reicheru: "You're a rat and I hate you, Oni-face!" angrily hits Yoshi and burns him using Mera-Mera before leaving with her parents and aunt, then they close their eyes Toshio: "I have no brother, I AM AN ONLY SON!" Reicheru: "I have no uncle or siblings." Satoko: "I have no brother-in-law." Shika II: "I have no oldest brother." Shika, Toshio, and Satoko return home, then they walk into the family tree room Toshio: "Burn it Reicheru." lifts up Reicheru and she burns Yoshi's portrait on the Chaiko Family tapestry The Chaikos disown Yoshi Chaiko for marrying Giuseppina Todaro I Reicheru: "WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT YOU B*******?!" Luigi: "GIVE ME A KISS PRETTY GIRL!" Reicheru: "Kiss your foot, my uncle married an filthy Todaro and I disowned him, YOU KNOW I HAVE THE SAME BELIEFS AS MY FAMILY, THE SACHIS, THE SATOS AND THE TENSHA!" Reicheru rejects Luigi Todaro Reicheru Chaiko (1613-present) Reicheru and Nicole Sophie the Otter: "You hurt them back?!" Reicheru: "I wanted everyone to see how rotten the Todaros were!" Nicole: "Reicheru, listen to me!" looks at Nicole Nicole: "Once upon a time, long ago, there was a little girl, a girl who enjoyed playing with Japanese dolls." Reicheru: "I'm not listening, La la la la la la la!" makes 3 copies of herself and surrounds Nicole Nicole: "Then a horrible Italian man which was Giuseppe's ancestor found her, arrested her and took her away, accussed her of being a witch and killed her, SHE HAD POWERS THAT NO ONE COULD UNDERSTAND! Someone had betrayed her and her family by revealing the their secret location to that awful man which would help him find her." Reicheru: "STOP IT!" circle goes smaller and explodes, and appears out of the ground Nicole: "Something in her came back!" Reicheru: "STOP!" Nicole: "It wouldn't go away for over 400 years!" Reicheru: "SILENCE!" Nicole: "The longer it stayed, the less there was of the little kid." Nicole and Sophie trying to calm down Reicheru in Theory 10 Catherine the Spellcaster: "I know how you feel, Reicheru. I was bullied when I was at the orphanage by other kids," Reicheru: "I'm lot a less lonelier, but death, death hurts." Reicheru talks to Catherine the Spellcaster Reicheru: "LEAVE ME ALONE! THEY WANT TO HURT ME!" Sophie the Otter: "This is wrong and you know it!" Reicheru: "GO AWAY!" stays back from the fire Sophie: "Reicheru, please!" Sophie trying to stop Reicheru's Demonic Form Sophie: "Calm down. There is nothing to be angry about." Reicheru: "I F(bleep)ING HATE ALL OF YOU!" Sophie: "I thought you were my friend. How can you hate me?" Toshio: "This is her Demonic form, she is friends with you though, but she can't recongize you properly as she is surrounded in fire." Sophie: "Oh, I see what you mean." Toshio: "Also, I have a similar form, instead of fire, it's lightning, she's like my mother, the 2 had a gift that made them control fire when they were alive, believing the Todaro Family that they were witches, taking them away from me, putting them on trial, and hanging them, the believing of Reicheru when she was a witch started in Rome, Italy were she went there to get an ovarian cyst removed, which was successful, it all happened when she was 13, November 13th, just 2 days before she turned 14, and 20 days later after her birthday, Mario Todaro III took her to Sassari, Italy and hanged her, she's in the past of the 1600's." Sophie: "Oh. Now I know what happened." Toshio and Sophie talk about Reicheru's backstory Gadadhara: "Out of the way hothead!" Reicheru: "I'm afraid not Loserdadhara! I won't let you harm, MY GREAT-GREAT UNCLE!" team and Gadadhara Bobbalu and his team look at Toshio Chaiko I and Reicheru Toshio: "YEAH DUDE! I DIED AT THE AGE OF 9!" Reicheru: "F(bleep)in' right, my father told me everything about the.....ANCIENT HOUSE OF CHAIKO!" Reicheru and Toshio I reveal they are great-great uncle and great-great niece Paula: "Hello Reicheru, I'm Paula Iconic, I'm here to check up on you." gives no conversation Paula: "I have a daughter like you." still gives no conversation Paula: "Reicheru?" Reicheru: "I..." Paula: "Huh?" Reicheru: "Will..." Paula: "Will?" Reicheru: "End...." Paula: "End?" Reicheru: "The..." stares at Paula Reicheru: "Todaro..." stands up Reicheru: "Family...." goes up to her and whispers in Paula's ear Reicheru: "Line..." Paula's frightening experience with Reicheru. Sophie: "The Todaro Family did something really horrible to you, It doesn't mean you should too, I find that disgusting to kill you because they thought the only Demonic Power element was water." Reicheru: "THAT'S NOT TRUE! BECAUSE OF MY DEATH! THEY WIPED OUT MY ENTIRE FAMILY LINE! I will never forgive them, even after 400 years of being in that courthouse! Until Alessf(bleep)k comes along and ruins everything! They hanged me, I had ESP and powers they didn't even understand, they didn't know a Fire Demonic Power even exists! They deserve to die!" Sophie: "Please take it easy." Sophie comforts the vengeful Reicheru Princess Starlight and Reicheru Princess Starlight: "Are you a ghost?" Reicheru: "Yes I am." Princess Starlight: " " Reicheru: " " Starlight Reicheru: " " Counterparts Reicheru also has a counterpart of the same gender, though she wears WWII-Style clothing. The counterpart's best friend is named Marilou the Otter. She also has a genderbent counterpart called Ryo the Yokai Spirit (Male Reicheru), whose friend/rival is called Samuel Bert Otter. Gallery Reicheru/Gallery Trivia *Her kimono is intact due to it being the kimono Reicheru Chaiko wore when she died until she was able to remove it in the ghost galaxy, where she wore a worker oufit, a swimming costume, pajamas, a wedding dress, and more everyday attire. *In real life, At age 12, she almost got droven to suicide when a boy on her bus bullied her, she still holds a grudge to this day. *Her abilities and personality are based off most anime and Japanese fighting game characters, especially characters with psychic powers and pyrokinesis, Her design and appearance, and background is inspired by Agatha Prenderghast from the animated film, ParaNorman, as they were both girls who died centuries ago, in 1712 and 1613, both made of an energy force when angered, fire and electricity, and were both executed in the 17th-18th century. *She was also telekinesis aswell, which her parents scanned her for when she was in Germany, when she found out she was telekinesis in 1612, it was the same powers Hanako Chaiko I used to attack Bernando Todaro I, nearly killing him. *Her astrological sign is Scorpio, which is linked to her tomboyish attitude, and it is the water element, even though her Demonic Power element is fire. *She hates her neck getting touched, especially at the back, which causes her to make random Japanese noises. *She hates inflation, male-pregnancy, vorarephilia and any fetish involving the stomach and pregnancy, and says she is sensitive around it and averts her eyes *She likes fantasy and horror novels *She seems to turn violent or aggressive if her kimono is touched, the reason why this happens is because the scars on her breasts and legs are painful to touch and she uses her kimono to hide the scars, the scars are still there on her. *Her attacks are named after something to do with fire or Japan, Entei means Flame Emperor. Mera is the sound for fire burning, Hot is how fire is, Nerima is a ward in Tokyo, Flame is a piece of fire, Inferno is a blazing fire, Blaze is fire starting, and Bullet Train is a type of train common in Japan. *She is shown to use fire in excited or worked up, accidentally burning other objects *Her favorite foods are onigiri, Naruto ramen soup, sushi, fruits, Pocky, Yan Yan, Koala's March, salted foods and rice, her least favorite foods are anything with vinegar and baked beans. She dislikes baked beans because they look "disgusting". *Her favorite sweets are chocolate and gum. She also likes Japanese sweets. *Her least favorite sweets are black licorice and some forms of caramel. *Her favorite pastimes include origami, searching up about dictators, and playing with anything related to Pokémon (such as the video games and plush toys). *If she played Pottermore, she would be in Slytherin. *She enjoys reviewing and watching anime while 400 years after Reicheru Chaiko's death *Her full name is Reicheru Kasai Chaiko, Kasai means Fire in Japanese other than Hi, refering to her element that she controls *Reicheru Chaiko died from getting hanged by the noose *In Italy, She's portrayed as an evil witch, but Alessandro is portrayed as an angel, while Japan is the opposite but portraying Alessandro as a demon. *She, alongside Sophie the Otter, Catherine the Spellcaster, Plankton, she corresponds to the 4 earth elements, **Sophie: Water, due to water manipulation, generating water magically, and her ability to swim faster and more fluently than the other playable characters. **Reicheru: Fire, due to her being surrounded in fire, fire control, and being on fire for attack and defense. **Catherine: Wind, due to having flight abilities. **Plankton: Earth, due to being a 10-foot target. **According to this, she, Sophie, Plankton, and Catherine are required to open the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air Gates, respectively, if they are opened, they reveal the Fire, Water, Earth, and Air jewels, which are required to go into the final boss level, so it it impossible to complete the game without Reicheru on your team, *She likes spider rolls. *Her theme is Scandalous by Mis Teeq and Whisper by Evanescence *She dislikes the song 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton, because she says it gets on her nerves. *She tried to escape from Italy via a boat that was departing for Japan which would take her back home, but she was caught *She likes Lady Gaga, but dislikes her song, which is Love Game, she says that she feels scared and embarrased *Her theme of music is usually pop or heavy rock *There is a running gag, where everytime she walks in a room in 2013, a PSY song plays. In the first quarter of 2013, Gangnam Style by PSY plays, embarrasing her once she hears the chorus. In the second and third quarter, Gentleman by PSY plays. *She enjoys taking pictures of what Japan looked like before *She is shown in the Japanese Version of Supernanny: The Theory Animated on how to use a gun, it is cut off in the English dub due to the scene being too violent. *Reicheru Chaiko died because she refused to take Luigi Todaro on out a date, twice, once when she was 9 and 2nd time when she was 14, the first time she was threatened, the second time ended her life by Mario Todaro III, Luigi's grandfather. She also refused to accept Luigi's hand in marriage *Her best friends are Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster, but she spends more time with Sophie the Otter than Catherine the Spellcaster, but Catherine is still one of her best friends. *Reicheru Chaiko's mother committed suicide 1 year after she died, her father died by hanging himself shortly after he found out his wife died. *Reicheru Chaiko's wish when she was alive was to travel around the world, which she never got until the ghost appeared. *She gets used to modern life in the 21st century. *She knows how to use modern technology in Japan. *She is marked down as Anti-Hero because she attacked the team, then became an ally *She seems to enjoy haunting places in Ireland. *Everytime she is Vengful Reicheru, her head and face seem to disort, such as splitting in two, stretching and morphing into a fox, hinting that she played with a kitsune traditional mask and her Japanese Tradition Dolls. *Her favorite legend is the Kitsune *Her favorite color is yellow *Her Demonic Form is caused by anger, hate, and negative energy *Her Demonic Form uses the most profanity out of all her forms and herself, this caused later Japanese DVDs of Supernanny: The Theory Animated to become higher rated. However, the profanity is censored in America, Australia, and Europe. *Her favorite ice cream flavors are Mochi, Green Tea, Seaweed, Cherry Blossom, and Squid Ink. *Her formes are based on emotion. *She likes the Pokemon Center in Tokyo *She is mostly pyrokinesis, allowing her to control fire, she discovered this trait in 1613 after her death, and it becomes one of her favorite abilities, using it to destroy the pictures in the courthouse. *Her attacks are the opposite of Alessadro's water attacks. *In early 1997, Reicheru used a 6-year extension to her personal age to look how she'd probably look while she was 20 years old. *She likes watching AKIRA, a Japanese cyberpunk movie that was released in 1988. *She enjoys reading books on WWII, as well as dramas, she says they're 'interesting' *She alongside the other heroes despises PETA (She enjoys Catherine's little puppet show mocking Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel, and the show made her laugh so hard along with the rest of the team) *She doesn't understand and hates her weakness to spotlights that she is often given, saying it's a "stupid" and "kind of the stupidest things to be weak to" Reception She received positive reviews from critics, saying "She's is one of those good examples of an friendly rival." She made it to the Guiness Book of World Records: Game Edition 2012 as #3, and GameFlame's Top Gaming Characters in 2012-2013 as #3, beaten by Giuseppe Todaro (#1) and Nicole Birou-Jennings (#2). Despite this, some people liked her more than Giuseppe. Category:People died in 1613 Category:People born in 1599 Category:Teenagers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Japanese Ghosts Category:People from Japan Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Deceased Characters that were never put to rest Category:People from the 16th century Category:People from the 17th century